This project is concerned with a detailed characterization of one of the principle proteinases produced by the differentiating cellular slime mold, Dictyostelium discoideum. The studies to be conducted during the coming year will focus on attempting to determine how the post-translational processing of this enzyme influences the enzyme's catalytic and structural properties. Mutational studies will be performed in order to gain insights about the mechanism of post-translational processing.